Perverso
by Ola-chan
Summary: HIATUS HASTA REESCRIBIR TODO Levi es un ser depravado que sólo puede conocer el placer en las sucias prácticas que su cuerpo le exige, sin embargo jamás ha quedado satisfecho. Eren está embarazado y marcado, con un triste destino ahora que su alfa ha muerto. El azar los junta y pronto ninguno podrá escapar del otro. Deseo y anhelo. Un camino fragoso a la perversión. RIREN
1. Prólogo: El cuento de la criada

**Dedicado a Sora Yoru Hasiba.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y solo los uso para crear fanfics.**

 **Es mi último long-fic riren con el tema del omegaverse, ya he minado ese tema lo suficiente. Aún no tengo un final bien planteado, solo dejaré salir lo que venga.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **—Riren—Omegaverse—Palabras altisonantes—mpreg—Romance—Humillaciones—Un poquito de drama crudo (Que sería del mundo sin sufrimiento)—Jearmin shota futuro—Menciones de hanmi—Menciones de mikeru—dacrifilia(1)—** **Somnofilia(2)— Levi con fetiches extraños—  
**

 **…..**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **...**

 **Las reglas del mundo omegaverse que les presento, como siempre, se basaran en la cartilla "¿Qué es el omegaverse?" de Lessandrat y en algunos cambios que les hice.**

 **ALFAS:** Tienen grandes habilidades, fuerza y poder. Por naturaleza son agresivos y territoriales. Tanto hombres alfa como mujeres alfa anudan en el interior de sus parejas para que la copula sea más efectiva.

 **BETAS:** No poseen habilidades, fuerza o poder fuera de lo común. Pertenecen a la mayor parte de la población.

 **OMEGAS:** No poseen mucha fuerza o habilidades son sensibles y emocionales. Entran en celo cada tres meses y pueden quedar embarazados sin importar el género. En su época de celo emiten feromonas y un olor que enloquece a los alfas pero pueden utilizar los inhibidores para controlarse.

 **SOCIEDAD:** Tienen una sociedad "igualitaria", entre comillas, son libres de escoger pareja. Cuando un beta se une con un alfa u omega puede divorciarse de este. Los alfas emparejados con omegas no tienen esa opción. La poligamia es legal para las tres razas si uno de ellos posee buenos recursos para mantener a sus "esposas."

Los alfas y omegas poseen una curiosa forma de "emparejarse". El alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos.

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Si les llama la atención…bienvenidas, prometo no decepcionarlas.**

* * *

 _Todos fallamos alguna vez._

 _Todos fallan._

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo: El cuento de la criada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Si se trata de impresionar_ Shawn Michaels(3) _es el mejor, la cara del terror, el devorador de mundos..."_

La voz del conductor del programa no dejaba de sonar entusiasmada, era un beta por supuesto, que casi afónico presentaba al nuevo luchador superestrella de NUEVA ERA, un programa de televisión de lucha libre.

Casi al mismo tiempo el público se rompía en vítores dentro de la pantalla chica, cuando Eren sintió una mano tocándolo entre los muslos, buceando dentro de su pijama para acariciar la tersa piel que poseía. Gimió bajito con satisfacción, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su alfa para complacerlo, pero solo obtuvo indiferencia.

Lo estaban tocando como se acaricia a un gato mientras se ve la televisión en domingo.

En realidad era domingo y Stephano, un alfa rubio de casi dos metros se hallaba sentado en su cómoda sala de estar sin apartar la mirada de la transmisión en vivo de NUEVA ERA, tan ensimismado que ni siquiera volteó a su costado para ver la mueca de indignación que puso el ojiverde.

Eren entrecerró los ojos, mejor dicho _el ojo_ porque uno de sus párpados estaba hinchado y amoratado por un golpe reciente.

 _¿Que tienen de bueno las luchas?_ Pensó, insultando mentalmente a Stephano.

Solo tenían a dos moles de alfas, peleando como animales, para ver quien se llevaba un cinturón de oro falso. Ridículo, al igual que sus sobrenombres, pero a Stephano parecía entretenerlo porque no reaccionó a ninguno de sus estímulos olorosos. Sí, él se tomó la molestia de soltar unas cuantas feromonas sexuales que no tocaron al alfa rubio, ni un poco.

El ojiverde tiró de la mano del alfa rubio, tratando de apartarlo, pero este se limitó a gruñirle sin mirarlo.

 _Idiota_ , pensó Eren, _pero lo amo. Es mi alfa._

¿Amor?

Ridículo.

—Apártate omega.

Eren levantó la cabeza para contemplar mirar a la dueña de tan aguda voz.

Iba a discutir, incluso responderle mal pero se trataba de Hitch, la beta de Stephano, que con dos meses de embarazo comenzaba a creerse la dueña de todos ellos. Eren apretó los labios negándose a separarse del alfa rubio, tratando de ignorar a Hitch como siempre lo hacía y pocas veces lograba.

Los ojos de la beta de cabellos claros se estrecharon con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Eren iba a perder, frunció los labios tocándose el vientre a través de la gruesa tela del vestido corto con un fingido gesto de pena.

Verde esmeralda se encontró con la miel de los aterciopelados ojos de Hitch en una batalla silenciosa.

—Ven Eren —le susurró Petra que sentada sobre un cojín en el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en una de las rodillas del alfa no perdió ni una sola mueca de ambos— no te enfades con Hitch —le reprendió al omega más joven.

A regañadientes Eren obedeció. Petra ya le tenía un cojín listo cuando la beta usurpó el lado derecho del sofá donde Eren solía sentarse para que Stephano le tocara las piernas.

—Maldita beta —le susurró.

—Homo —le dijo Hitch golpeando su espalda con una de sus piernas.

—Basta —les ordenó el alfa rubio provocando que la discusión terminara de inmediato.

Se quedaron en silencio. Viendo la pantalla donde un alfa vestido en cuero negro le hacia la Bing Bang, una llave de lucha, a otro alfa, tirándolo del cuadrilátero. La gente aplaudía, aullaba al contemplarlo todo desde las oscuras graderías. Incluso Stephano se atrevió a soltar una risita desde su confortable asiento pasando una mano por la espalda de la beta y con la otra, dándole un suave golpe a Petra en una muda indicación que ella captó perfectamente.

La omega se dio la vuelta, arrodillada entre las piernas del alfa para darle un oral mientras este veía la televisión. Eren sintió palpitar su ojo morado al escuchar los húmedos sonidos producidos por la boca de su amiga, la consideraba casi una hermana, no una rival.

Así que en completo silencio se deslizó fuera de la vista de esos tres para escabullirse hacia la enorme cocina de a lado, necesitaba un poco de hielo para el hematoma que le provocó Stephano al darle un duro golpe por haber llamado zorra a esa beta. Enfadar a un alfa era peligroso. No era, ni sería, la primera vez que lo golpearan. Pero dentro de él este era su sello de presentación para decirle al mundo que no se sometía a ellos. Que aún tenía voz y voto sobre esos apestosos alfa.

Sonriente, abrió la nevera blanca pasando recuento por los frascos de mermelada y condimentos, las verduras que compraron en el super y los numerosos paquetes de colores brillantes puestos en fila. Sacó un puñado de cubitos de hielo y el redondo empaque del helado de fresas de Hitch, se lo comería todo solo para escarmentarla. Era algo infantil pero también era una preciada pequeña y dulce venganza.

No la odiaba, no las odiaba en realidad. Se llevaban muy bien, cuando el alfa no volvía a casa organizaban maratones de películas en la enorme televisión importada y guerras de almohadas, incluso tenían las típicas discusiones de mujeres celosas de vez en cuanto pero en general eran un equipo, una familia. Lamentablemente la base de esa sólida familia nunca estaría firme o segura.

El omega recorrió con su vista la espaciosa cocina, todos los muebles barnizados y caros. Sabía lo que significaba vivir en la opulencia y en la miseria. Por el momento se hallaban en un buen lugar, gracias a ese alfa. Y eso era algo que él agradecía mucho, algo a lo que desafortunadamente terminó por acostumbrarse.

La bigamia había sido legalizada hace mucho tiempo, y a diferencia de otras familias él tuvo la fortuna de quedarse en una más estable. Hasta que su padre decidió destruirla, se fue con una beta, una bonita y joven beta. Los alfas siempre se cansaban de poseer una sola pareja, con el tiempo, dejaban de amarlos. A causa de ello su madre decidió acabar con su vida y él terminó en aquel orfanato, no le fue muy bien, a los omegas nunca les iba bien si estaban solos. Esa era una regla que tuvo que aprender por las malas.

Todo se resolvió escapando de aquella "prisión" y viviendo en las calles durante un buen tiempo.

Conocía lo que significaba vivir en la opulencia y cuanto dolía caer en la miseria.

Irónicamente su condición de omega fue la que lo salvo, de hecho, entró en celo a los quince cuando un extraño alfa rubio se dignó en marcarlo porque lo consideraba un omega precioso, uno conveniente para presumir con sus amigos.

Stephano tenía veinticinco años, un empresario lo suficientemente rico para tomar bajo su cuidado a un par de omegas. Sus padres lo habían comprometido con Petra Ral pero conoció a Hitch y no pudo negarse a los encantos de esa beta.

Ambas se llevaban mal cuando Eren entró al cuadro y todo se volvió un infierno al que terminaron por acostumbrarse con el tiempo. Petra fue la primera en aceptarlo y darle su apoyo.

Comida, protección, un techo sobre cabeza, los omegas de ahora no pedían muchas cosas. Se conformaban con rasguñar las sobras que los alfas les dejaban y mantenerse con vida a cambio de tener bonitos y sanos bebés.

Solo que Hitch tuvo que hacerlo primero.

Cuando Stephano se enteró de la noticia terminó por dormir con ella y darle todo a ella. Iba a ser la madre de su primogénito, era la reina…Eren siempre quiso a alguien que lo mimara tanto como ese alfa lo hacía con Hitch, soñar no era ilegal, crear una estúpida fantasía tampoco.

Petra y él fueron relegados a otra habitación, lejos del calor de su alfa.

A fin de cuentas cumplían un extraño rol en esa casa. Petra se encargaba de satisfacer en la cama a Stephano, porque el alfa no podía hacerlo con Hitch, podría romperla o lastimar al niño que llevaba en el vientre y nadie tocaba a un omega varón a menos que estuviera en celo. Por su parte, Eren terminó encargándose de la casa, sirviendo a los tres en todo lo que quisieran, como un pequeño e invisible esclavo.

Le enfermaba que los clasificaran de esa forma.

Y muy en el fondo, Eren hubiera deseado conocer a un alfa que lo conservara solo a él. A nadie más, que lo amara solo a él. Porque no podía desear que Petra y Hitch desaparecieran, ellas no tenían la culpa de nada.

Soñar en silencio no está mal, pero le causaba remordimiento.

Eren terminó de tragar la última cucharada del cremoso helado antes de despejar su mente. Era un omega, no debía pensar de esa forma, era un omega con buena suerte.

Casa, comida, protección. Mientras tuviera esas tres cosas ser ambicioso y tratar de hurtar un poquito de amor estaba mal.

Sus compañeras no se merecían eso.

Tiró el bote de helado al cesto basura antes de volver a la sala, sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la baja luz y los brillos de la pantalla. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, sobre el mullido cojín, concentrándose en la TV.

Iban por el segundo round, los alfas luchadores de NUEVA ERA se enfrentaban entre ellos con puños y dientes.

 _Pobres tipos,_ pensó.

Alfas que nunca tendrían el dinero ni poder suficiente para obtener una omega o dos, tal vez tres y ser felices, de seguro vivían en los suburbios. Escapando de casa cada noche para ponerse un ridículo casco de cuero, utilizar un ridículo nombre y luchar con otro ridículo alfa solo para ganar unos cuantos centavos al día. De seguro sus omegas eran infelices.

Él debía estar agradecido por su suerte. Muy agradecido y no estar soñando con pertenecer únicamente a un alfa.

—Relevo —murmuró Petra, cansada—. Por favor.

Eren asintió ocupando el lugar de la omega, no pareció importarle a Stephano por lo que reclinó la cabeza para besarle el húmedo miembro y hacer su trabajo.

Incluso logro arrancarle un gruñido de placer y ganarse un insulto departe de Hitch. Estuvo tentado a responderle pero el alfa se inclinó para darle un suave beso que recibió gustoso.

Mientras más complacía al alfa más mimos obtendría, más seguridad, mas comida…

—Esta noche ven a dormir conmigo —le dijo Stephano con un deje de lujuria en su voz.

Eren ronroneó como respuesta, enredando las manos en el cuello del rubio.

Si lo hacía bien podría recibir su premio.

Eren quería su viaje al mar, Stephano se lo había prometido hace meses.

Y si actuaba bien solo por esta noche, era su única oportunidad, recibiría su premio.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Malo deseos.**

Contando, más que escribiendo, porque no tengo con qué escribir y, de todos modos, escribir está prohibido.

* * *

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Va un poco lento al principio pero cuando las piezas encajen y Levi conozca a Eren (tercer cap) todo irá más rápido. Si tengo faltas de ortografía o algo no concuerda muy bien me gustaría que me lo hagan saber.**

 **Si no entendieron el prólogo les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer el summary.**

 **Quiero que sea un RIREN puro por eso empareje a Eren con Stephano ¿Quién es ese? Un OC que nos inventamos Sora y yo, un alfa rubio de ojos azules que siempre se muere XD para dar paso al zhukulento RIREN.**

 **¿Cada cuánto quieren que lo actualice?**

 **(1** )Excitación por ver lágrimas en los ojos de la pareja.

 **(2)** La excitación sexual y el orgasmo se obtienen al interactuar sexualmente con una persona que se encuentra durmiendo.

 **(3)** Un antiguo luchador de la WWE que no me cae bien.

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Malos deseos

**MALOS DESEOS**

 **.**

Vio su reflejo de cuerpo entero en la sólida puerta de vidrio del balcón exterior. Cabello castaño limpio y brillante, corto pero desarreglado; un cutis casi perfecto y suave un poco bronceado, los grandes ojos verde esmeralda que lo volvían un omega atractivo, la nariz recta, los labios frescos y dos hoyuelos que se exhibían al sonreír.

El pijama rojo de lana tampoco dejaba nada al descubierto, su cuerpo era sexy a pesar de tratarse de un chico, tenía un pecho plano pero lo compensaba la cintura estrecha y caderas torneadas que nunca rayaban en lo vulgar. Le gustaban sus piernas, no tan largas como las de Petra pero rellenas en la parte de los muslos. Stephano siempre le dijo que su mayor atractivo consistía en esas piernas, le gustaba mordérselas y tocarlas.

Algunos alfas también solían verlo con deseo, principalmente en verano cuando Petra y él se encaminaban hacia la playa y estaba usando pantalones cortos y estrechos.

Eren volvió a mirarse la cara mal reflejada en el cristalino vidrio.

—La hinchazónde tu ojo desapareció por completo —mencionó Petra que sentada detrás guardaba el algodón y vendas en una diminuta caja blanca y llevándosela al lavabo sin hacer ruido, ajustando su larga bata de seda blanca antes de ponerse de pie.

Sus diminutos pies envueltos en esas mullidas pantuflas rosas no hacían ruido, recordó Eren, pestañeando para probar que el ojo le funcionara bien. El prefería ir descalzo por la casa de todas formas el piso de madera esmaltada siempre estuvo limpio y aspirado. Brillante.

—No olvides tu prueba —le recordó ella antes de perderse tras una puerta.

Eren abrió la mano donde guardaba un rectángulo blanco con líneas rosas. Siempre hacían una prueba luego de dormir con el alfa, por seguridad.

Tal vez estuviera embarazado o tal vez no.

Era difícil embarazar a un omega hombre que no estuviera en celo.

Le daba igual, su hijo o hija serian felices. Mientras estuvieran bajo el ala de Stephano nada malo les sucedería afuera. A veces le disgusta sentirse dependiente de los demás, si tan solo hubiera estudiado o cursado la secundaria la vida sería completamente suya, como un omega libre.

Vivían en la metrópolis, el centro del distrito Yarckel (1) de la ciudad de Sina ubicada en lo que antiguamente llamaban Alemania. Un bonito lugar construido únicamente para gente acaudalada, lejos de la otra desdichada cara de la ciudad, a salvo. Porque en un país libre como el suyo con viviendas sólidas y fuertes cada quien sobrevivía con sus propios medios, unos mejores que otros, el precio de la libertad.

Cuando Stephano lo encontró en Holst, el distrito, más pobre, solo era un triste y hambriento muñeco de piel y huesos. ¿Que había de atractivo en él en aquel entonces? ¿Qué pudo encontrar el alfa?

Eren nunca supo la respuesta.

Por ahora estaba a salvo. En aquella enorme casa, mirando su reflejo en el balcón del segundo piso donde las enredaderas del patio luchaban por escalar con sus tiernos brotes verdes que serían cortados por la mano jardinera de Petra.

Eren recordó que una vez hirió a un hombre con unas tijeras de podar, viejas y sucias. Sucedió hace años mientras luchaba por sobrevivir en Holst, luego de escapar del orfanato. Aquel hombre quería marcarlo contra su voluntad. Fueron tiempos difíciles, sobrevivían como podían. Los más aptos, ya fueran omegas, betas o alfas, escalaban en sociedad. Los otros, miraban desde abajo, en sus lujosas casas que apenas podían llenar de un par de muebles.

Este era un mundo libre, pero controlado; sin reglas, pero con leyes mudas que tenías que cumplir al pie de la letra si querías ver el día de mañana.

No existían los impuestos, ni las organizaciones de beneficencia, ni las guerras, ni los problemas o la mayor parte de estos.

Cada quien luchaba por ser alguien en aquel lugar, completamente solo.

El gobierno los dejaba en paz, limitándose a vastas tareas como repartir los inhibidores obligatorios cada mes para que los omegas no fueran atacados, asegurarse de marcar a la gente no grata, y construir bonitas casas y edificios para que la ciudad y el país entero tuviera un mejor aspecto. Por ende nadie diría que aquel era un país pobre, al contrario, era uno rico y suntuoso. Posteriormente la gente era la que se dividía en clases sociales, cada quien por su lado.

Podrías ser un mendigo sin trabajo y poseer una enorme casa vacía o ser alguien como Stephano que heredó la empresa de familia y la enorme casa en el vecindario Yarckel, llena de muebles y cosas lujosas además de sus tres omegas, ganadas por su propio esfuerzo.

En resumen todo dependía de tu familia o el nivel de educación que obtuvieras.

Eren lo sabía muy bien, encontrar a Stephano simplemente fue un golpe de suerte.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta de vidrio, viendo como su vaporosa respiración empañaba la superficie. Aun no le tocaba el celo, calculando mentalmente, un par de meses para pasarlos día y noche en la cama del alfa.

Evitó esos pensamientos como quien espanta un gato del tejado. Sus manos se aferraron a las mirillas plateadas de la puerta de vidrio y tiró de ellas para salir al balcón y tomar aire fresco.

Las casas de Yarckel estaban separadas unos metros de otras, como una grandiosa maqueta arquitectónica, rodeadas de césped verde recién cortado.

Vio a un jardinero beta podando un arbusto y a una omega paseando a su perro. Dos niños corrieron por un segundo patio, uno de ellos llevando una pelota grande y amarilla.

El mundo era pacífico.

Nueva orden de los siglos, así lo llamaban en las clases de historia. Cuando se desató la guerra, por culpa de los déspotas alfas y omegas liberales, lograron extinguirla rápidamente gracias a una ideología colectiva, eliminando así las fronteras que dividían a las tres razas y las leyes del mundo.

Esa era la historia que le enseñaron, el principio del mundo, lo que paso antes ya no importaba. Todos los registros habían sido eliminados.

Eren no sabría decir si funciono o no, él ni siquiera existía en ese entonces. Y cuando nació las cosas ya eran lo que eran. Estaba acostumbrado, en parte porque no conocía otra forma de vida.

Los inhibidos mensuales obligatorios.

Los toques de queda a las doce para todo el mundo.

La tasa de natalidad controlada.

La forma en la que nadie ayudaba a nadie.

Todo aquello era completamente normal para Eren, un mundo cruel pero hermoso.

La niña que llevaba la pelota amarilla la tiró muy lejos y su pequeño hermano fue a recogerla con ayuda del jardinero. Ella tenía el pelo castaño, recogido a un costado del hombro.

Entonces recordó a su madre.

Un auto negro pasó por el camino.

Eren se tensó, por alguna razón se encontraba melancólico esa mañana.

Su madre era una omega, Carla, así se llamaba. Le contaba cuentos de amor antes de dormir, ambos arropados bajo una manta, en su habitación pintada de celeste con nube de algodón. Cuentos sobre parejas destinadas, un alfa que nació para un omega, el hilo rojo del destino.

¿Porque rojo y no azul? El azul era más bonito.

Carla interrumpía el relato y le pellizcaba suavemente las mejillas. Retomaba el cuento de las parejas destinadas que siempre se encontrarían y se cuidarían mutuamente. Siempre.

Los destinados, un mito más, en realidad no existían precedentes de ellos pero si historias como Santa Claus o el Conejo de pascua.

El esposo de Carla era un beta. Médico. Ganaba lo suficiente para poder llenar su bonita casa con muebles de medio uso y mantenerlos a ambos. Carla lo amaba, ella siempre forjaba planes para el futuro. Si tenían suerte, Eren cursaría la secundaria y entraría a la universidad para estudiar medicina y dirigir el hospital de su padre. Viviría bien toda su vida, como esos omegas independientes y ellos se quedarían en casa envejeciendo con los ahorros de todos esos años, pero Grisha planeó lo contrario.

" _Lo siento",_ les dijo antes de salir por la puerta con su maleta de mano. Con una joven beta esperándolo afuera, al pie del auto negro.

No fue una disculpa apenada, como Hitch cuando le aplastó la mano mientras fregaba el suelo de la cocina o Stephano, cuando lo hizo sangrar en uno de sus celos y tuvo que reposar seis días en la cama de cortinas con encaje. Ellos si lo sintieron y lo expresaron con dos palabras verdaderas.

 _Lo siento._

Su padre no lo sentía enserio, lo último que supieron de él fue que murió en un accidente, lo último que vieron, los faroles del auto negro. Alejándose. Y todos sus sueños se hicieron pedazos. Carla era una omega que no puso cursar la universidad porque prefirió casarse con Grisha, y ahora nadie quiso emplearla. Sus padres, los abuelos de Eren, se desentendieron de ella con facilidad. Los otros alfas también la rechazaron a causa de su hijo, por su causa.

Nadie se detuvo para ayudarlos. Ese no era problema suyo.

Eren odiaba las disculpas, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, más bien tenía miedo de volver a esa vida y ser arrancado de la protección de las cuatro paredes que le brindaba su casa. Tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir y esta era su recompensa, una recompensa que protegería con uñas y dientes.

Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la baranda, con energía. Este era su lugar, suyo.

Cerró los ojos aspirando el olor de las flores de manzanilla que Petra cultivaba en el jardín.

Cuando los volvió a abrir bajo la vista hacia la pequeña prueba de embarazo que atenazaba en la mano derecha.

Un rojo negativo lo recibió con tristeza.

 _Lo siento,_ parecía decirle.

Eren se mordió el labio con enojo, arrojando lejos el aparato.

...

….

Para salir de Yarckel, el distrito de Sina ciudad del país que antiguamente se conocía como Alemania, Stephano tuvo que conseguir 3 permisos especiales que valían lo que costaron.

Identificaciones importantes si un alfa poseía más de un omega, era una temporada peligrosa para todos, corría el rumor de que todos los países comenzaban a volverse más estrictos en los controles de entrada y salida de extranjeros.

Pronto olvidaron las malas noticias y comenzaban a hacer los preparativos para el viaje

Eren recibió su permiso al igual que un niño recibe un dulce en su cumpleaños.

 _ **Clase omega**_ **,** decía junto a su foto 4x4, _**diecisiocho años, tercer cónyuge, nacido en Sina.**_

Cruzarían toda Sina en mediodía hasta llegar al aeropuerto para salir del país hacia la capital de un lugar llamado Francia, que por fortuna conservó su antiguo nombre, ahí Stephano tenía reservado una habitación en el hotel más transitado de la zona.

Esa fue su sorpresa cuando llegó antes del toque de queda con las tres identificaciones en mano, al día siguiente empacaron todo en el Ford color vino del alfa.

—Lleva esto al auto —le dijo Petra poniéndole una cesta de picnic en las manos para el almuerzo.

Se quitó el delantal, dejándolo en el colgador de gancho, estaba listo, tomó su bolso y la cesta. Afuera Stephano hablaba por teléfono, al verlo, le dio la espalda. Eren entró al auto acomodando todo y se quedó ahí. Dentro del bonito Ford que Hitch adoraba. Procurando no ensuciar con sus zapatillas, tenía un reproductor de música uno pequeño con audífonos. Cerró los ojos metiendo las manos en la chaqueta de tela suave.

Le gustaba mucho la música. Se dejó llevar por la melodía, el alfa abrió la puerta para ver su pacífico semblante y le dio un sofocante beso inclinándose hacia su rostro, mas cariñoso que de costumbre. Los alfas siempre se ponían mimosos y protectores luego del celo de sus omegas, muy característico de ellos. Lamentablemente no dudaría mucho y pronto volcaría toda su atención en la beta embarazada, como siempre. Eren no se resistió, pero tampoco abrió los ojos. Lo respetaba demasiado y le tenía cierto afecto, no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera.

Minutos después sintió el ronroneo del auto bajo sus piernas Petra se encontraba sentada a su lado, con ese vestido de puntos, el alfa conducía junto a Hitch.

Emprendieron la marcha.

Pasaron por unas cuantas casas idénticas a la suya, dos guardias abrieron la reja de salida. Sina la gran ciudad. Edificios y rascacielos, árboles frondosos con mallas eléctricas alrededor para que los niños no se acercaran, Stephano les señaló el lugar donde trabajaba, autos de colores, tiendas departamentales, llegaron al límite de Sina en menos de tres horas.

El alfa enseñó los permisos y los dejaron pasar. Petra repartió el contenido de la cesta en un estacionamiento de gasolina donde se detuvieron a almorzar.

Hitch se puso anteojos negros para evitar que el sol le diera de lleno en la cara.

—Se ve mejor que Sina —mencionó Petra para romperla tensión entre ella y la beta, anoche habían discutido por culpa de que cosas llevar en el viaje y quien le haría las maletas al alfa, Eren tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para dejar de escucharlas y poder dormir.

—El viaje me hará daño —afirmó Hitch.

—Planeamos volver antes de que nazca —Petra movió las desnudas piernas que colgaban del asiento, demasiado alto.

—Tres meses fuera —calculó Hitch— para entonces tendré cinco. Podemos ir de compras.

—Visitar el cine y las tiendas —susurró Petra— es buena idea. También buscaremos un spa y renovaremos nuestros armarios.

La beta inclinó la cabeza aprobatoriamente. Comenzaban hacer las paces.

Petra sonrió más tranquila, no quería tener altercados con ella, de todas formas compartirían a futuro bebé entre los tres. Petra estaba ansiosa por ter algo para cuidar.

El ojiverde ni siquiera las veía, el alfa se encargó de mantenerlo ocupado todo el tiempo.

—¿Estas feliz Eren? —le preguntó causándole un escalofrió en la espalda, olfateándole el cuello.

—Sí.

Por alguna razón se comportaba más apegado que nunca, seguramente a causa de las hormonas, solo eso. El mismo no se entendía. Cuando pasara su olor a celo las cosas serían como antes, las manos de Stephano recorrieron su cintura.

Sintió un toque en la barbilla, una caricia.

Tuvo que sonreírle.

… _._

… _._

No era raro ver a tres omegas con un alfa. Pero el guardia del aeropuerto se quedó viéndolos mientras el alfa compraba los boletos.

Era difícil cruzar la frontera de otro país.

Eren se preguntó qué tipo de formulario estaría llenando el alfa para tardar tanto.

Tres maletas y dos bolsos. Tres omegas y el alfa. El aeropuerto era un lugar enorme y espacioso, la gente pasaba sin mirarlos, el suelo rechinó cuando las zapatillas del ojiverde chocaron contra este.

Una vez vio la película de un hombre uno que se quedaba encerrado en un aeropuerto y no pudo regresar a su país. Pasaron el video en "Nueva Era" como un especial de medianoche. Se cortó la luz y nunca pudo ver el final.

—Iré al lavabo —les dijo a Petra y Hitch antes de levantarse.

Viajarían por aire, no le gustaban los aviones. Comprendía que este viaje estaba destinado a complacerlos a los tres.

Hitch quería comprar un nuevo abrigo, Petra solo quería pasear y Eren, él hubiera preferido quedarse en casa.

Entro al sanitario.

Como siempre los baños se dividían en tres: omegas, alfas y betas. Dos chicas se maquillaban frente al espejo cuando abrió la puerta, decidió ignorarlas y se lavó la cara, enojado por el retraso.

Culpa de Hitch obviamente, ella y su estado. Los bebés nacían en el lugar donde fueron concebidos, punto. Lograr que una mujer embarazada cruzara la frontera por cualquier motivo o causa era casi imposible, los bebés eran preciados, uno solo aumentaba la escasa tasa de natalidad de un país. El hijo o hija de Hitch nacería en Sina, aún si tuvieran que arrastrarla de vuelta para lograrlo.

Pensó en Stephano.

 _Volveremos antes de que cumpla los cinco meses_ , estaría diciendo en la fila, sellando todos los cargosos formularios y demás cosas.

Volver a casa.

Una parte oscura y retorcida de su mente deseó que pudiera escapar una vez instalados en el hotel, iniciar una nueva vida de omega libre.

No. Eso sería egoísta _._

Y si Hitch perdía al niño le echarían la culpa a su alfa, los accidentes sucedían a menudo, ellos tres heredarían la casa y serían una familia. Sin el alfa, librándose de ese alfa.

Ahora le deseaba mal a un niño.

El estómago se le revolvió.

Una vez vio un aborto, en las calles claro. Incluso en Sina la pobreza era evidente y nadie hacia nada para detenerla, cada quien forja su camino, decían que la culpa la tuvo ella. La ejecutaron por _ensuciar_ la cara del estado. No fue su culpa, Eren siempre lo repetía en silencio, sin un título que presentar, sin padres y quizá asaltada por los alfas no pudo encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse.

Eren recordó la sangre y el putrefacto olor de _la cosa_ que recogieron para enterrar en algún hospital privado.

Todo se volvió rojo.

Dio media vuelta para correr a uno de los cubículos y vomitar aferrándose al borde del retrete. Por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba extraño desde esa mañana que hizo la prueba negativa de embarazo.

Bloqueó los recuerdos como pudo mientras tiraba de la cadena.

Ahora estaba a salvo, pensó, tenía casa, comida y protección.

Deseó que todo el viaje pasara rápido para volver a casa, a Yarckel, a sus preciadas cuatro paredes.

Salió y volvió a lavarse la cara tomando una de las pastillas de menta del frasquito de vidrio para visitantes. Las dos omegas lo miraban de reojo. Con una sonrisa mal disimulada en la cara.

Eren las ignoró.

Caminando a paso firme con el estómago vacío hasta las dos omegas y su alfa.

Stephano le pregunto dónde estaba.

Petra le pasó una botella de jugo de uva mientras caminaban.

El avión empeoró las cosas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no pudo dormir ni comer y Stephano volvió a pegarle cuando se puso histérico.

Cambios de humor, le molestaba todo, no tenía idea de porqué y dos semanas después terminó atado a la cama de un hotel lujoso, con fiebre y mareos, mientras Petra Hitch y el alfa hacían turismo recreativo por la capital de Francia. Pronto volverían a casa y Eren no vio ni un pedacito de Francia, solo al camarero beta y la comida mal preparada del hotel.

Su celo iniciaría en dos meses…un mes…medio mes, el tiempo pasó sin prisas.

El celo de Petra comenzaba esa semana.

Iba a ser ignorado como un perro de la calle. Ese hecho nunca le importó pero ahora buscaba llamar la atención del alfa a como dé lugar. Stephano seguía enojado y no lo tomó en cuenta cuando se llevó a la beta y la omega a un parque de diversiones y luego a un restaurante donde pensaban quedarse hasta las once.

Sintió la boca reseca y se arrastró como una oruga envuelta en pesadas cobijas hasta la mesita de noche donde reposaban sus pastillas y el vaso con agua que le dejó el camarero designado a su cuidado.

" _Estas castigado",_ le dijo el alfa antes de darle una bofetada que en verdad le dolió, " _te quedaras ahí durante todo el viaje."_

No fue su culpa, no lo fue.

Solo que por primera vez sintió celos por ser el único omega, el único. Quería algo, lo _deseaba_ con fuerza desde pequeño, quería con toda su alma que un alfa lo amara _solo_ a él y a nadie más.

Las imágenes de lo que sucedió volvieron a atormentarlo.

Petra recargada con su alfa en una silla, Hitch leía una revista, el camarero servía el desayuno en silencio y Stephano rodeó a Petra con sus brazos como solía hacerlo con él.

Les tiró la taza de café tibio encima.

No supo porque lo hizo, normalmente controlaba muy bien su carácter. Esos arrebatos de ira y berrinches omega sacarían de quicio a cualquier alfa. La mirada dolida de Petra lo devolvió a la realidad en ese instante. Ella se limpió el rostro, aturdida, incluso Hitch dejó su lectura y el camarero se quedó boquiabierto pensando como escapar para que no le echaran la culpa a él.

El alfa no le dio tiempo de disculparse.

Parecía decepcionado y hasta ahora no le devolvió la palabra ni siquiera los saludos.

Eren volvió a la realidad, estirando la mano para tomar las pastillas. El estómago le dolía, tenía hambre. Instantáneamente pensó en algo, pastel de carne.

Hizo trabajar al camarero que se mantenía alejado de él por miedo a que también le tiraran una taza de café encima, estuvo pidiendo comida y diversos postres, luego le daría una buena propina.

Prácticamente devoró su pastel de carne mientras veía Hachiko en la televisión por cable del hotel.

Durmió toda la tarde. Somnoliento, sintió las lejanas voces que llegaban desde la entrada y un ruido de bolsas de compras y pasos precipitados. Abrió los ojos. Stephano se besuqueaba con Petra en la entrada, el alfa lo vio de reojo y dijo su nombre, Eren escondió la cara escuchando un suspiro lleno de molestia.

—Está así porque volviste a pegarle —le explicó Petra.

—No lo hice tan fuerte.

—Déjalo descansar.

—Toma, Eren —dijo el alfa poniendo un vaso plástico de café con crema sobre la pequeña mesa de madera y escabulléndose a la habitación principal con Petra.

Hitch y él compartían habitación.

La beta ajustó su abrigo negro, protegiendo su vientre, se sentó al borde de la cama pellizcándole un costado con fuerza. Eren gimió bajito en una muda protesta.

—Ten.

El ojiverde sintió como algo frio y duro le caía a la cara.

—Es una prueba de embarazo —bufó al verla—, ya me hice una.

—Vuelve a hacerlo.

—A ti nunca te importó.

—Stephano te matara si lo descubre —insistió.

—No estoy embarazado —declaró.

—Estas engordando como un cerdo —escupió ella con burla y desdén.

—Estoy pachoncito —le respondió Eren.

Ella arqueó una ceja, Eren podía ser un perfecto suicida y testarudo pero ahora comenzaba a comportarse como un niño. Cansada, lo empujó con fuerza para que cayera de la cama que iban a compartir, como aun costal de papas. El ojiverde no se quejó, arrollándose mas entre las cobijas se deslizó debajo de la cama viendo como Hitch subía las bolsas de compras sobre esta.

—Petra te compró un regalo —le dijo la beta golpeándolo con un paquete envuelto— aun cuando le tiraste café caliente en la cara. Queda una semana para que cumpla los cinco meses ¿Sabes? Y no podré moverme sola, Eren.

El omega no le respondió, miraba el paquete cuadrado con cintas de colores. Hitch tenía razón, el tiempo pasó muy rápido y él no vería nada por un simple berrinche mal infundado.

Se lo agradecería más tarde y le pediría perdón a Stephano.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, quería el fuerte olor de su alfa y un abrazo. Muy extraño.

Pero volvió a dormir como una roca, como la sólida e impenetrable roca que era cuando se dejaba llevar por el sueño. Mañana haría las paces con su alfa, mañana saldrían de compras para llenar el maldito armario del bebé de Hitch, mañana pensaba pedirle a Stephano que le dijera un te quiero como los demás alfas se lo decían a sus parejas, sin prejuicios ni nada de por medio y luego se esforzaría en mantener a flote esa relación.

El día de mañana nunca llegó.

Despertó a causa de los sollozos de Hitch que suplicaba en el suelo y solo porque hasta ahora nunca escuchó suplicar a esa beta, dos hombres a quienes no podía distinguir la tenían acorralada y una fea arma se clavaba en su frente. Petra fue tirada al mismo rincón, ella se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con una sábana. Se desató el infierno, abrían cajones lanzando las cosas al suelo, en busca de algo de valor.

Uno de los hombres comenzó a toquetear a Petra, seguro un alfa porque el dulce olor de la omega comenzaba a expandirse por el lugar.

Afortunadamente no lo vieron, envuelto en las pesadas cobijas y oculto bajo la cama debieron confundirlo con un bulto de ropa sucia.

El hombre subió a Petra sobre la cama, hundiéndola y aplastándolo a él. Quiso salir pero Hitch estiró una de sus piernas obligándolo a quedarse ahí, sus ojos del color de la miel destellaron una advertencia. Eren lo sabía, podían violentar a las omegas pero a los chicos omega les hacían cosas mucho peores.

Escucharon gritos y el sonido de una alarma.

Uno de los ladrones gritó que había encontrado algo y se fueron.

Nadie lo vio, la beta se acercó a Petra que hizo una bola con su cuerpo para protegerse, llorando a gritos.

Cuando los policías llegaron requisaron el lugar causando otro destrozo, las interrogaron primero a ellas luego a él. No tenía nada que decir, solo una pregunta.

—¿Dónde está Stephano?

La respuesta le devolvió el frio nudo en la garganta y un seco sabor a bilis que subía por su estómago vacío hasta colarse en su garganta. Boqueó en vano.

La mirada de asco del oficial se posó sobre él y otro rozó su mano en su espalda fingiendo apoyarlo pero manoseaba su entrepierna.

Eren se dio cuenta de algo mucho peor.

A ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto.

La mano del teniente se detuvo cerca de su estómago, la sonrisa lasciva murió. Entonces lo obligaron a realizarse una prueba ahí mismo, a pesar de la humillación, el ojiverde deseó no volver a sentir aquella tensión nunca más pero contener el temblor de sus piernas era imposible.

Unas tenazas invisibles le apretujaron la garganta cuando el oficial lo felicitó por su estado, aludiendo que traería un nuevo ciudadano al mundo, debería estar agradecido, al menos no iban a violarlo, ya no.

Eren se quedó frio, sus ojos se dilataron.

Nunca se había sentido tan desprotegido como hasta ahora, ni siquiera cuando su madre se suicidó dejándolo solo.

El mundo se volvió cruel mucho antes de que pudiera contemplar su verdadera belleza.

….

….

El olor de la nicotina comenzaba a ahogarlo, el humo subía en invisibles espirales llenas de tóxico para desaparecer en el techo. Unos suaves dedos sujetaban el cigarro, aplastándolo de vez en cuando sobre el cenicero de vidrio, las uñas despintadas de todo esmalte caro.

—Ustedes tienen futuro —la picante y delgada voz de Hitch hizo eco en cada esquina—, son omegas.

El diminuto cuarto donde estaban poseía varios cuadros y diplomas, el escritorio de madera lleno de papeles, los estantes repletos de archivos. Una maceta con medio bonsái reseco y sobre la mesa, una caja metálica con cenizas. Tres maletas y dos bolsos de viaje descansaban en un rincón.

Dos sillas de respaldar alto. Hitch se apropió de una, Petra prefirió el suelo, con su vestido de puntos, descalza y abrazando sus rodillas, la cara escondida. El ojiverde estaba de pie, no quería nada que ellos pudieran ofrecerle.

Marlo Sand, se llamaba, un beta de cabello negro recortado en forma de hongo. Oficial de segundo rango, les ofreció quince minutos a solas en su despacho y le dio un cigarrillo a Hitch. Ella no debía fumar pero a nadie en ese lugar le importaba, el niño que llevaba dentro pertenecía a otro país.

Pasaron veinticuatro horas.

—Mi marca está ardiendo —susurró Petra.

Eren también lo sentía, en la parte posterior de su cuello, donde el alfa lo había mordido, una brasa de carbón le quemaba con saña. Dentro de quince días se formaría una pústula supurante y en menos de un mes iba a morir de forma rápida o lenta, cayendo pedazo a pedazo, como un leproso. Prefería la rápida

—No tenemos futuro, no conocemos a nadie —volvió a decir Petra— y no nos dejan marcharnos porque Eren espera un hijo.

—La marca puede ser removida, puedes pagar una operación. Tú tendrás toda la herencia —le gruñó la beta—. Stephano dejó todo a tu nombre, se olvidó de nosotros.

—Él no sabía que moriría y compartiré lo que haya quedado del dinero.

—Podemos dejar a Eren —mencionó Hitch— luego le enviamos su parte del dinero, empezaría una nueva vida aquí.

—Tú esposo acaba de morir —exclamó Petra— ¿Ni siquiera te duele?

El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba, Petra había amado a Stephano en verdad, lo suficiente para compartirlo.

—También fue tuyo —siseó Hitch— y el de Eren —su venenosa lengua no parecía cansarse—. Puedo decirte que lo amaba más a él que a ti y me quería mucho más que a ti. Eras su primera esposa, si te cambió fue por algo, en realidad….

—Cállate.

No supo como pero esa simple palabra escapó de su boca, Hitch no volvió a despegar los labios hasta terminar el cigarrillo.

Era imposible.

Petra, Stephano y Hitch fueron a cenar esa noche cuando un alfa se acercó a ellos. Eren nunca supo las exactas palabras que intercambiaron pero se fue muy molesto.

Más tarde Petra le contaría que hablaban de un auto, el Ford color vino y que los alfas de ese lugar eran muy rencorosos, en especial con los extranjeros.

Eso fue lo que buscaban en el hotel, asesinaron al alfa y se llevaron las llaves del auto. Pero al recoger las maletas Eren no encontró el maletín de Stephano, donde guardaba la tarjeta dorada y los pasaportes además de los permisos. Buscaron por todo el lugar sin ningún resultado, el hotel se negó a cobrarles, algo que agradecieron profundamente.

Sin los pasaportes y permisos fueron retenidos en aquella vieja estación hasta nuevo aviso. No pertenecían a ese lugar, el teniente lo dejó muy claro la última vez. Y al volver a casa nada era seguro, Petra era la única que contaba con estudios, pero no le otorgarían la empresa. Sin esa fuente de ingresos tendrían que vender la casa, además del dinero del banco y vendiendo las joyas podrían pagar la operación de ambos para quitarse la marca.

Petra trabajaría.

Tanto Hitch como Eren, no. Necesitaba tutores.

Al igual que a Carla, nadie iba a emplearlos. Pero quedándose aquí los llevarían al barrio rojo para que hicieran algo de provecho como vulgarmente llamaban el hotel donde vivían las prostitutas. Y lo peor de todo es que no podían irse de ese lugar, no sin los pasaportes u otro tutor.

Tres horas después, Marlo Sand volvió con tres paquetes de comida rápida y noticias devastadoras.

Le negaron a Eren salir de ahí, si lo intentaba siquiera le estaría robando un nuevo ciudadano a un país que luego de una fuerte baja en su población protegería su censo a muerte. Tampoco tenía pruebas para decir que su hijo fue concebido en Sina, no le creyeron.

Y afortunadamente recuperaron el Ford en un estacionamiento clandestino, el hombre que disparó contra el alfa fue enjuiciado, no ejecutado como en Sina. Marlo les enseñó que ahí, en Rose, una de las ciudades de Francia, tatuaban el cuello de los asesinos con una línea delgada y circular para identificarlos. De esa forma la pasaban mal de muchas maneras porque ejecutarlos solo reduciría la escasa población actual.

Le tendió las llaves del auto a Hitch. No a Petra ni a él, sino a la beta.

Ella volvió sus ojos de miel hacia el beta, estudiándolo.

Marlo ocultó un pequeño sonrojo, despidiéndose y dándoles todo el tiempo que quisieran para pensar lo que harían a partir de ahora.

Una fuerte punzada le abrió la marca al ojiverde, Hitch no tenía una marca, era beta. Entornó los ojos.

—Los betas —comenzó— no tienen muchas esposas, la mayoría se conforma con una.

Petra la miró como si hubiera soltado una injuria sobre los restos de Stephano encerrados en la cajita metálica.

—¿Un oficial que vive en Rose? —preguntó Eren.

—Marlo dijo que al ser oficial podía ser trasladado a cualquier parte.

—¿Marlo?

—Me lo comentó cuando le pedí un cigarrillo —Petra soltó un insulto—. Nos pagaría el pasaje.

—Eres un monstruo —sollozó Petra—, ¡Él también te quería…

—Quiero a alguien que me miré únicamente a mí —interrumpió—, que se acueste solo conmigo y me desee solo a mí.

Todos deseaban eso.

Incluso Eren, con más fuerza que ella pero lo deseaba de igual manera.

—¿Entonces porque te casaste con mi alfa? —interrogó Petra.

—Tenía que sobrevivir.

Eren asintió en silencio, sus mismas razones.

—Y tú, Eren —la mirada inquisitoria de Petra lo traspasó por completo— ¿También lo traicionaras?

Tengo que sobrevivir, quería gritarle.

No lo hizo, algo se movió dentro de él, muy dentro. No iba a mentirle pero tampoco quería herirla.

Se sintió desgraciado y acorralado.

Hitch se levantó con pesadez.

—Conseguiré el boleto para regresar a casa —les dijo arreglándose el peinado—. Algún día lo agradecerán.

Cerró la puerta tras su paso, Marlo vigilaba la entrada y al verla le preguntó si quería algo en especial. Ella le dio una bonita sonrisa.

Petra ahogó un sollozo.

Eren se cubrió los oídos.

En esos momentos quería morir, nunca lo olvidaría, pero también quería vivir. Como el pez que es atrapado por una red de pesca y se esfuerza por volver al agua, desesperado, hasta que ya no queda ninguna salida.

No lloró por su alfa.

Tampoco lloró cuando Marlo se llevó a Petra y Hitch con él y le dio una delgada tarjeta donde podría buscar refugio, la omega no quiso hablar con nadie pero Hitch le dio una palmada en el hombro.

No volvió a verlas nunca más.

Hasta ahora ellas habían sido su única familia.

La marca le picaba con fuerza cuando llegó a Ville d'or, el conserje lo recibió con desconfianza pero al ver la tarjeta le dió un sucio cuarto tan diminuto como una habitación para planchar ropa.

Solo dos días después se enteraría de que aquel lugar no solo era un gran burdel sino también una especie de casa donde omegas como él buscaban pareja, ellos no los escogían, los escogían a ellos.

Para entonces ya había tomado una desición.

Encontrar a un alfa.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Burzum**

 _Vivíamos, como era normal, haciendo caso omiso de todo. Hacer caso omiso no es lo mismo que ignorar, hay que trabajar para ello._

* * *

 **Burzum:** Significa oscuridad en Lengua Negra, es un idioma creado por el principal villano del Señor de los Anillos. Me gustó el titulo porque resume el tipo de sociedad en el que me he basado para escribir el fic.

 **Yarckel:** Es uno de los distritos de Sina del manga. No soy buena para inventar nombres y por eso uso estos. Pero no quiere decir que en este fic existan muros ni el mundo se divida en Sina Rose y Maria. Solo tomé el nombre de los distritos para ponerlos como si fueran ciudades o países.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Ame8910**

 **Fujimy**

 **luciakkss**

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba**

 **Nagi**

 **odaxochilt96**

 **Laauuriitaa**

 **Kaminato**

 **KIRYUU-SENSEI**

 **Guest**

 **Annyel**

 **Charly Land**

 **GatoChocapic666**

 **Guest**

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

 **Agradecimientos muy especiales a Charly Land por haber escrito un summary más decente para la historia, fue tan genial que me emocionó mucho. Trataré de estar a la altura de ese resumen (tan zhukulento), mi corazón late por ti.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, descargué muchos pdf para leer y me olvidé de todo, estaba pensando que sería bonito actualizar los martes o miércoles.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Burzum

**BURZUM**

.

La primera vez que se acostó con alguien pudo darse cuenta del retorcido e innombrable mundo en el que sumergiría durante muchos años, un mundo solitario. Para alguien como él, el amor pasaba a un segundo plano, uno casi inalcanzable.

Casarse con alguien similar hubiera sido casi factible, pero el solo hecho de permanecer atado a una sola persona le disgustaba sobremanera. Más aún si esta persona lograba descubrir sus pequeños, en verdad detestaría que aquello pasara, porque entonces la otra persona iba a repudiarlo, y en el peor de los casos, abandonarlo.

Él era capaz de soportar toda la mierda que le cayera encima, pero ser abandonado por alguien le causaba una extraña sensación que lo llevó a obstruir todas las posibles entradas hacia una vida sentimental más o menos llevadera.

Cometió errores en el pasado, pero no pensaba volver a repetirlos. De esa forma, podía siempre estar buscando al indicado, pero decidió no encontrarlo y cuando él tomaba una decisión las cosas siempre seguían su curso.

A Levi no le gustaban las betas, a excepción de una o dos que lo volvían loco con sus lágrimas de niñas aterradas que pagaba muy bien. No, no era un pedófilo. Tampoco un santo, ni siquiera una persona normal. Un cazador de ojos, más bien, como solía llamarlo Farlan, el único primo bastardo segundo que tenía y mejor amigo.

Las personas normales hacían el amor, tenían sexo, follaban y quedaban satisfechas volviendo a la rutina normal hasta que aquella fogosa necesidad retornaba para atormentarlos. Aún en esos tiempos el sexo podría ser considerado el mismo tabú de siempre, la gente continuaba haciéndolo de la misma manera sin cansarse, cambiando de persona o pareja de vez en cuando y como la moda actual lo permitía para algunos de la élite: Con varias parejas a la vez.

Poligamia.

Desafortunadamente él no creía en ello, le causaba repugnancia. Su madre había logrado insertarle la única virtud que no pudo rechazar, la fidelidad.

Un alfa protegía a un solo omega, así fue desde el inicio del mundo y cuando este decidió cambiar de manera radical, Kushel Ackerman se encargó de mantener la tradición en alto para encontrarle una buena candidata a Levi.

Él lo intentó, intentó emparejar una vez, con una chica, la verdad es que no le importaba el sexo de la persona, fueran hombres o mujeres cada quien tenía sus encantos. Pero recordó a su primera _cita,_ Isabel, la omega pelirroja que le entregó la virginidad, y él la tomó gustoso. Amaba ese tipo de omegas, su cálida y suave piel, sus grandes ojos verdes pero sucios, demasiado oscuros. Había tratado de complacer a su madre al comprometerse con ella y su madre había tratado de arreglar los pequeños defectos de su perfecto hijo mayor que solo ella tuvo la desdicha de conocer.

No ser brusco, fingir que era alguien normal y hacérselo de manera normal, mentirle acerca de lo que le gustaba, tratar de sonreír y lo más importante, no debía golpearla para ver sus lágrimas. Ni bofetadas suaves, ni intentos de ahorcamiento o pellizcos que dejaran cuestionables moretones.

Fue una lista larga y tediosa, escrita por la cursiva letra de Kushel Ackerman, sobre una servilleta con bordes azulados, mientras tomaban el café de la tarde en el restaurante de Farlan.

El azabache guardó la servilleta y pudo memorizarla en el camino a su más _importante_ cita, si se casaba con esa omega podría impulsar las acciones de la compañía de los Ackerman y así sobresalir un poco en aquella desgastada y extraña sociedad. A Levi no le interesaba sobresalir, él solo pudo mantener a raya la compañía e incluso duplicar el valor de las acciones en tan solo un año, pero la gente comenzaba a sospechar algunas cosas y si él quería continuar con los pequeños secretos que guardaba Isabel era la adecuada.

La verdad es que estuvo mintiendo, los pequeños secretos que ocultó del mundo con tanto celo lograron convertirse en algo mucho más peligroso durante todos esos años. Su madre lo consideraba una especie de ninfómano, lo cual era ridículo tratándose de un alfa, pero las cosas iban un poco más allá de eso.

Amaba las lágrimas, lo excitaban sobremanera, lo descontrolaban. Hacían que aquellos oscuros defectos que tenía muy bien guardados salieran a la luz, y la verdad, era divertido ver como se entremezclaban uno a uno sacando lo que realmente era, alguien perverso.

Levi recordaba muy bien cuando fue que decidió ocultar todo aquello, la primera vez que estuvo frente a frente con Isabel. Ella vestía un vestido negro de tirantes y unos bonitos zapatos del mismo color. Fueron a varios lugares, para varias la pasaron bien, ella la pasó bien, su lista de restricciones se cumplió al pie de la letra y pudo camuflarse con habilidad bajo la mágica careta de un alfa perfecto y completamente normal. Esa noche la omega se entregó a él, a Levi le aburrió sobremanera hacerle el amor, fue algo tosco y adormecedor. El sexo normal ya no lo excitaba como antes, pero se esforzó en demostrarle cuanto le gustaba, con un poco de suerte y tiempo Isabel lo aceptaría tal y como era.

Ella le dijo que lo amaba, que amaba y amaría todo de él.

Decidió darle una oportunidad. Pero decidió confiar en la omega y contarle su secreto, contarle lo que en verdad era. Posiblemente ese fue su verdadero y primer error. Lo que lo convertía en…

¿Un monstruo?

No se consideraba uno pero ella le gritó aquello al día siguiente y la relación estable de un día acabó para siempre.

En ese entonces, cuando decidió cerrarse para siempre, Levi tenía veinte años.

Farlan terminó casándose con Isabel.

Pasaron siete años.

Se convirtió en tío, Kushel murió en un accidente y su padre la vengó, él heredó la compañía, vendió la compañía y compró acciones. Compró otras compañías, le regalaron una casa de reposo en la costa aunque prefería su agradable departamento en Rose, Farlan se divorció de Isabel y los tres sobrinos quedaron divididos junto con sus bienes.

Erwin, su socio y antiguo compañero de universidad, se casó con Mike. Mikasa, su hermana pequeña, consiguió una novia beta. Farlan volvió a casarse con una omega rubia a quien sus hijos comenzaron a llamar mamá y seguir todo el tiempo como polluelos descarriados.

En todo ese tiempo Levi pudo profundizar más a fondo sus pequeños gustos culposos y clasificarlos con la misma tranquila seriedad con la que sobrellevaba la vida, no volvió a tratar de emparejar con nadie.

Hasta que por primera vez se topó con algo nuevo que descubrir, Farlan lo llamó instinto paternal madurando, Erwin le dijo que era represión debido a su soltería pero Levi sabía que en realidad sintió algo diferente cuando se acercó a Nanaba en la fiesta por su embarazo. Esa omega se veía muy bien desprendiendo feromonas maternales, no, las feromonas maternales olían bien. Dulces y suaves, como un arrullo en medio del invierno. Completamente exquisitas. Lo golpearon tan fuerte como una bofetada, su instinto se descontroló como pocas veces solía hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando por segunda vez sintió aquel deseó por emparejar. No solo lo sintió, aquella noche después de volver del trabajo y regar el cactus tropical de la entrada, Levi comenzó a hacer planes. Planes serios.

Si se casaba con una omega, tendrían un hijo en dos o tres meses, entonces esa omega desprendería feromonas maternales durante dos años aproximadamente. Si la embarazara cada año, olería bien todo el tiempo…pero si _lo_ embarazara cada año olería bien toda su vida, un omega masculino preñado era cien veces más morboso que una femenina. Le daba un mejor toque a la relación en la cama, eran especiales, maleables a su completo gusto. Y desgraciadamente, escasos.

Fue una idea de mierda en realidad, pero le agradó bastante. Tanto que por primera vez pudo relajarse en aquel departamento vacío.

A decir verdad, los omegas que desprendían feromonas maternales no estaban mal.

Eran preciosos, más no perfectos. Y por supuesto, nunca suyos.

Levi emitió un gruñido bajo, de nuevo, el instinto volvía a traicionarlo. Un ligero calor se extendía por su cuerpo, desde la planta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, lo sintió como un cosquilleo en el centro del pecho.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, dentro de quince minutos tenía una reunión importante.

...

..

Bajos ronquidos.

Ratas escarbando con sus diminutas patas.

Botellas de vidrio apiladas.

De vez en cuando, un gemido agonizante que atravesaba la delgada pared de donde no pudo descolgar los viejos calendarios de hace más de veinte años.

¿Quién los habría puesto ahí?

La habitación que le designaron era tan pequeña como un closet o un depósito de limpieza, una caja de fósforos. Eren vivían en una caja de fósforos, como en los cuentos antiguos donde las hormigas hicieron un nido en aquel lugar, las hormigas lo consumían todo hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió encender una cerilla.

Recostado en la cama de piso, miraba al techo. Una de sus manos bajó hacia su vientre para tocarlo, cada día estaba creciendo más y eso no significaba una alegría para él porque entonces perdería clientes valiosos y ya nadie querría conocerlo ni comprarlo.

Suspiró sorprendiéndose al ver la casi invisible nube blanca que se formó en el aire, comenzaba a nevar en Rose. Tuvo que ponerse de pie, a este paso se congelaría.

Encontró la gruesa café en el extremo de la habitación, con ayuda del espejo de mano partido, pudo acicalarse el cabello peinando los mechones con los dedos de las manos, tenía los labios rajados. Se pasó la lengua sintiendo casi al instante el ruinoso sabor metálico de la sangre, odiaba el frio. Odiaba no contar con unas botas adecuadas y guantes, generalmente las manos se le ponían azules luego de una larga caminata en el exterior.

El clima de Rose era inestable como en cada parte del mundo.

Eren volvió a acariciar su vientre sobre la chaqueta antes de cerrarla, se puso una vieja bufanda de lana y el gorro blanco con borlas en los costados que lo hacía ver estúpido e infantil, todas las personas contaban con algo más decente para salir, todas las personas que no fueran él por supuesto, no podía quejarse mientras tuviera un techo donde esconder la cabeza. Allá afuera existía gente que no poseía nada en verdad estaba pasándola mal entre la nieve, el día anterior tuvo que tirar un cachorro que murió aterido al hielo en la entrada del hostel **(1)** y que el viejo conserje no lograba desenterrar del todo.

Ayudar a los demás era casi tan extraño como tomar el sol en medio de ese pandemónium blanco, el conserje lo había mirado con mala cara antes de tirar la pala a sus pies y largarse de ahí. Es por eso que a veces se sentía desnudo, la escasa comida y la diminuta cueva de ratas donde vivía no era suficiente, necesitaba protección.

Eren salió del cuarto asegurando la entrada con un viejo candado, no poseía muchas cosas pero desconfiaba de las personas que vivían anexadas al lugar. En su conjunto omegas y prostitutas betas, trabajaban de noche en Ville' Dor y volvían de día, eso ayudaba bastante puesto que verlas era molesto.

Lo trataban mal.

Aún no entendía la mayoría de las cosas de Rose, como por qué algunas betas y omegas que vendían sus cuerpos llevaban un tatuaje en forma de **I** en el muslo izquierdo, tampoco tenían toque de queda y el gobierno les proporcionaba un escaso sueldo mensual a omegas que como él estaban embarazados.

Esos veinte dólares mensuales en realidad eran una burla, pero también el coste total del alquiler de ese sitio. Quizá por esa razón ellas lo detestaban , Eren , aparte de ser el único que recibía los miserables veinte dólares, solo tenía que preocuparse por buscar alimento durante todo el día. Eso es lo que pensaba hacer ahora, caminó por el largo corredor maldiciendo las chirriantes grietas que pisaba pero logró llegar a salvo hasta el salón de abajo donde se encontraba el mostrador del conserje y los sofás parchados con tela verde. Sin nadie a la vista fue hacia su respetivo casillero donde guardaba un carrito plegable del supermercado, de alguna forma u otra volvía a ser el mismo de antes. Su madre le enseñó que solo había una forma para ganar dinero fácil y rápido, recolectando botellas y eso estuvo haciendo hasta que conoció a Stephano.

El castaño desplegó el carrito antes de salir por la puerta principal, la nieve crujía moliéndose con la suela de sus zapatos, el hostel se encontraba al final de la calle roja o calle de la prostitución. A la gente no le dio la gana encontrarle un nombre más bonito. Flanqueado por los altos edificios que eran burdeles, Eren se dirigió al que parecía ser el más grande y lujoso de todos que además tenía un gran letrero: Ville'Dor.

Normalmente tiraban cientos de botellas finas en los cubos de plástico, Eren fue el último en llegar y solo pudo recuperar media docena de estos. Le quedaba un largo recorrido hasta la plaza central donde encenderían un gigantesco árbol de la compañía eléctrica. Pero él no podía entrar ahí, era un extranjero y no tenía el tiempo adecuado para perderlo en aquel lugar donde seguramente no existían botellas que rapiñar. En cambio fue hacia el hospital para comprar el parche diario, poniéndolo sobre su marca atenuaría el dolor ardiente de cada mañana, Eren solo compraba uno a la semana, los precios de esas cosas eran tan inestables como el clima y prefería aplicarse nieve que prácticamente no costaba nada.

Podría vender su cuerpo, los chicos omegas cobraban el doble que una omega y el triple que las betas.

 _Y tú, Eren. ¿También lo traicionaras?_

No lo hacía por las palabras de Petra, la realidad era que ningún alfa quiso comprarlo debido a la marca que ya comenzaba a expandirse con lentitud. Para poder quitarla necesitaba un tutor o un esposo y por supuesto, las personas pasaban sobre él sin siquiera mirarlo.

Su nombre estaba en la lista del burdel desde hace cuatro semanas, en la sección que ofrecía contratos matrimoniales, pero todas las veces que lo llamaron era excluido definitivamente por varias razones. Al parecer a los alfas no les gustaba la idea de tener que encargarse de un _bastardo,_ como llamaron a su hijo las continuas siete veces que fue citado.

Y Eren comenzaba a perder peso en lugar de ganarlo.

Se detuvo, cansado, en plena caminata, había reunido lo suficiente pero no lo necesario y se encontraba en el aparcamiento de la plaza central. A lo lejos, por entre los tejados de las tiendas, pudo vislumbrar la copa del árbol de navidad. Seguramente en Sina estarían haciendo lo mismo, se imaginó a Petra rebuscando entre las cajas del sótano hasta dar con la adecuada. Debió haberle indicado que él puso los adornos en el armario y no dentro del estante como siempre lo hacía.

Stephano les compraba abrigos nuevos en navidad y pastel, ahora mismo lo daría todo por un pastel.

—…mierda

Un tipo chocó contra el carrito y él, pronto Eren tuvo que debatirse entre sostener el borde metálico o su cuerpo, pero era muy torpe; Hitch siempre se lo reprochó, solía imitar a Petra para quedar bien delante de Stephano, porque en primer lugar nadie quería a un omega sucio y de malos modales.

Cayó rasgando parte del jean que llevaba, el asfalto estaba frio y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al sentir los trozos de vidrio en su mano derecha, seguramente algún guardia lo forzaría a limpiar.

Le gente no se detuvo a ayudarlo, no esperaba que lo hicieran.

Indignado, sintió que el horrible tipo que chocó contra él, continuaba ahí de pie.

Subió la cabeza para mirarlo, era un hombre alto, cubierto por una gabardina color gris perla y guantes de cuero oscuro. Sus zapatos brillantes parecían burlarse del castaño junto con esa fina bufanda a rayas, rayas rojas y blancas, blancas y rojas.

Eren se distrajo contándolas.

El hombre rubio lo observaba con sus impenetrables ojos azules.

Un alfa.

Eren se encogió automáticamente, tragándose los posibles diez primeros insultos que ya tenía preparados. Pensó en Petra, ella se disculparía y Hitch mostraría una coqueta sonrisa que obligaría al hombre a relajarse. Lentamente se puso de pie murmurando un forzado y bajito "lo siento".

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la comitiva que secundaba al hombre, una secretaria malhumorada y otros tipos trajeados que miraban los coches de lujo aparcados en el estacionamiento.

Eren se quedó quieto cuando el alfa le tomó la mano para observarla de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó fijando sus ojos en él—. Lamento lo ocurrido.

El castaño retiró el brazo con suavidad, dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—Voy a pagar los daños —insistió el otro sacando un billete para dárselo.

" _Las botellas ni siquiera son mías"_ quiso decir, pero el dinero gratis siempre sería bienvenido.

Antes de recibirlo vio la burda mueca de la mujer que lo acompañaba, no era nada nuevo que su apariencia invitara a la caridad.

—No es necesario —le dijo tratando de mantenerse firme.

Se inclinó para recoger el carrito e irse, algo le quemaba en la nuca, más tarde se aplicaría un poco de nieve.

Entonces alguien lo retuvo sujetándolo por el codo.

—Erwin Smith —le dijo el alfa antes de alcanzarlo e introducir el billete dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta— ese es mi nombre.

El castaño volteó sorprendido.

—No necesito dinero —declaró.

La sonrisa del alfa rubio fue condescendiente.

—Ahora mismo me dirijo al hotel de Verano, tengo una junta de negocios con un posible inversor —contó sin intenciones de soltarlo—. Eres un omega —afirmó— a él le gustan los omegas.

Los ojos esmeraldas del castaño se dilataron, sin habla no logró empujarlo y huir como tenía previsto.

—No soy un prostituto —dijo.

—Estaba seguro de que sí.

—¿Por qué? —contraatacó.

—Esas botellas —explicó, paciente— pertenecen al burdel del barrio rojo.

Indignado, frunció el ceño mirándolo con repulsión. Pensaba gritarle.

Se contuvo.

El alfa podría ofenderse y golpearlo. Se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo. Era el primer alfa que ofrecía comprarlo, en verdad estuvo esperando la oportunidad desde hace semanas.

Pero no quería hacerlo.

Necesitaba el dinero con urgencia.

—¿C-cuánto? —titubeó.

—Lo necesario para pagar tu operación —aquello lo tomó por sorpresa— deduzco que quieres eso, llevas un parche en el bolsillo. Y si le gustas, él te recompensaría muy bien.

Eren clavó la vista en el alfa.

De seguro mentía. Nadie pagaría tanto por un omega, menos por uno en cinta.

Pero ellos no lo sabían, y si lograba ocultar su estado…tal vez podría engañarlos.

El hombre se veía confiable. Y Eren decidió aceptar guiado por sus impulsos.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Bombones**

 _Tengo que sentir odio por este hombre. Sé que tengo que sentirlo, pero no es lo que siento realmente. Lo que siento es más complicado. No sé cómo llamarlo. No es amor._

* * *

Desde ahora este fanfic tendrá **mucho** hard y **muchas** escenas eróticas y bizarras, ténganlo en cuenta. Quiero aprender a escribir lemon extenso jajaja :,v en realidad ese es mi objetivo. En el próximo cap, tenemos una cama con forma de corazón y Levi loquillo sembrando dudas sobre Eren.

Hoy no responderé reviews.

Disculpen la tardanza. Me siento muy mal, escribir sintiéndome de esa forma no funciona, no he actualizado nada desde hace tiempo. Este capítulo lo hice en dos semanas, poco apoco.


End file.
